The Power of Knowledge
by Free Gypsy
Summary: A mysterious being sends Sakura to the past in order to save the innocents who could have stopped the future Stuck in a untrained body and a time where the Uchiha and Konoha are at a impasse she'll become the shinobi she's always knew she could be. Time Travel fic. SakurxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Blood, blood was everywhere, in her nose, wrapped around skin, beneath her body, covering her eyes; even her mind was washed in ruby red at this stage. She supposed this was how it was supposed to be, war was bloody, in every way. Her body was bruised and broken, her mind was weak. Like the many fallen before her, allies and enemies, she was sure none of them truly wanted to die.

With the last of her strength she crawled her up towards one of the many rocks that surrounded them in the debris of corpses, weapons and earth. Groaning as she pulled herself against it, using it as her leverage for her body to lean against. Her body was hot from her struggles and fights of the day and as she looked around the battlefield to find not one single soul still standing. She was the only one that seemed to have made it and her eyes watered at the thought.

The sight of the most important people laying there, wheat and raven haired heads lay still, not a single breath coming from them. This was it, this was the end and she knew her body was failing her, her lessons from early trainings kicking in.

Even if she had any chakra in her left, the nearest healer was to far from them. If the two strongest shinobi couldn't survive she wouldn't either. Black spots were beginning to edge upon her sight and she could feel her heart beating hard and slow, trying its damnest to beat on.

There were many things you saw on a battlefield, the one thing you wouldn't see is a beauty upon them all. Tall and slim, she was, with hair as red as the blood the stained the ground she walked upon. Skin pale like a porcelain doll she once saw as a child in a civilian shop. Pretty and small hazel eyes that reminded her of a feline, she wore a white, dress that didn't look right in this mass grave. She was clean and pure and it wasn't right, she didn't belong.

She looked straight at her though with those cat like eyes, and moved fluidly towards her. "Are you god?"

A smile formed on the beautiful woman as she knelt before her damaged body. "Your soul its strong".

Strong? Her soul was strong she highly doubted that her soul was weak, it was dead already. "Would you like me to help you child?"

A tear broke from her because she wanted that more than anything. "Please if you are god, I beg of you to undo this!"

A beautiful smile of pride and awe broke upon the spirits face. "So giving, you would rather me help them then help you. … I'm sorry my child, but I cannot undo this, creating another world is impossible for me. … but you can undo this".

A cough and she could feel the blood seep into her mouth, that nasty metallic taste she'd become accustomed to during her training with Tsunade and Shizune.

"How can I undo this when I'm already dead?". She leaned in closer. "Oh but my child you can, you who has a strong soul and a pure heart can undo this, there are many who did not chose to die but they did. They died so this war could come. … I will send you back to stop those who were mere innocents from dying so these innocents can live as well … And the guilty can be persecuted for their crimes against humanity".

She smiled softly again at her as she reached a warm hand over and placed it upon her head in a caring gesture. "Just relax my child. … all will be well". Just like that she took her final breath and let the darkness consume her.

 _'It's a girl! Open the gates a girl is wounded, get the medics quickly!'_

 _'Who is she?', 'We don't know I turned my head away from the gates for a single second and then when I looked back she was just lying there'._

 _'Let us know when she wakes up, surely she'll have the answers that we need'._

 _'Of course Uchiha-taicho!'._


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, blood was everywhere, in everything, smoke from the explosives were heavy in her lungs and chakra from the fallen buzzed in the air. There was a painful screeching in the air, like long cat like nails against a chalk board. She screamed in pain as she covered her ears and tried to block the sound out.

She woke with a start as the memories came back to her. Looking around though she couldn't believe her eyes, she was in a hospital bed, clean as a whistle and her wounds were healed and her body felt more alive and awake than ever before.

There was a gasp. "You're awake!" Looking up she found a skinny thing before her, an obvious civilian volunteer by the gown she wore and the way she had her hair and makeup fixed up. She ran from the room before she could process any more though.

Looking around, she knew exactly where she was, she'd been in this building more times than she could honestly count and she knew it better than she knew how to do the alphabet backwards.

There were flowers surrounding her though, many vases of flowers, with balloons and get well cards surrounding her like she was in the Yamanaka's flower shop. Some looked just bought while others looked like they had seen better days. Her body was hooked up to machines that she barely remembered existed; from what she could recall all of these machines had been thrown out the day Tsunade deemed them impractical if they had Medical-shinobi. The sheets were crisp and paper just like the gown she wore and her body was heavy from lack of use.

How long had she been out. "Ah so you finally decided to join the land of the living I see". It would seem that her answers would come faster than she expected.

The man was tall with lightly tanned skin, like Naruto. His hair brown with barely there grays that gave him an elderly look, his face had few folds and creases. His eyes tired and worn from the work he surely had to do on her.

"Doctor". She acknowledged. He seemed to grasp at something for a moment before he pulled a chair from the table across the room. Sitting down next to her bedside he picked up the clipboards from the side table and pulled out a pen.

Why was she getting a civilian vibe from him?. "How are you feeling?" Alive. "Much better.. How long was I out?"

He seemed to question himself whether he should answer her or not before he actually gave her the answer. "Two weeks, when we got to you we had actually thought you dead, your pulse had been so slow and so weak that we barely felt it … Your body didn't react well to the surgery so we had to force you into a coma to heal."

Surgery? What surgery? He grabbed her arm checking feeling her pulse before placing her arm back down and pulling out a pen and musing out loud. "Strong heartbeat, vitals are coming in strong, bruises are gone, the more superficial cuts have healed nicely".

He looked away from his clipboard to call in a nurse. A different one came in, this one she knew all to well. The elderly raven haired nurse had been around before Tsunade had ever left Konoha. "Ah Leiko I need you to assist me I must check on her stitches".

Something seemed to snap in the elderly woman's dark eyes as she looked her over. What in the world was going on, Leiko didn't help in the rooms anymore, she helped with all the paperwork. As they lifted the blanket and her dress he began to muse aloud once more. Really did he have to read his notes aloud.

"Stitches are processing well, the healing abilities from the patient are reminiscent of a seasoned shinobi".

Goodness would he shut up. She looked over to the nurse who seemed equally as annoyed as her. He stood back as Leiko fixed her dress and blanket for her. There was a knock on the door and the doctor allowed them entrance. "It's open".

A few men walked in that she didn't recognize, they gave off strong chakra signatures though, just buy that she could tell they were all well trained and seasoned shinobi. The one that exuded the alpha-male complex though stepped closer to her bed. He ignored her as he faced the doctor.

He looked to be in his mid forties, his hair thick, brown and cut to his shoulders. He wore a Jounin vest as well. The problem was he just didn't look familiar.

"I understand that the patient is conscious is she well enough to speak?" The doctor nodded his head before he turned his attention to Leiko. "I must insist that the nurse stay though just in case, from what I'm seeing on paper she's healthier than a new born babe but from the experience in the operation room, I would feel better knowing that there was someone in here to help in case any emergence happened".

That was suppose to be him as the doctor he was suppose to stay in the room when the patient was being interrogated, not the nurse. If her limbs didn't feel so heavy she'd cross her arms in agitation.

"Very well she can stay, just as long as she doesn't speak of this to any others". The man responded. That was laughable. Leiko gossip, she was the one who was always shushing everyone in the hospital, even the patients.

The doctor left with nothing more than a fake smile, what the hell was going on here? That was not how a doctor acted. That was not protocol.

She glared daggers at his back and the shinobi took his place in the seat next to her grabbing her attention away from the incompetent man. His next words though caused every bone in her body to shake in sheer terror.

"Miss my name is Uchiha Fugaku I am the Chief Captain of the Konoha Police Department".

Uchiha Fugaku as in Sasuke's father? As in the man that had planned to overthrow the Hokage and elders.

A sudden memory seemed to hit her then, the memory of the beautiful woman that had somehow found her way onto a battlefield turned graveyard.

 _'... there are many who did not chose to die but they did. They died so this war could come. … I will send you back to stop those innocents from dying …'_

That woman truly had sent her back in time, she had just though it had been some crazy dream her mind had come up with since she was loosing blood rapidly. A hallucination caused by severe blood loss. She settled back into her own mind completely forgetting that there were others in the room with her. That she was completely stuck in what she was suppose to do in this sort of situation. There had never been any training for a mission like this because there had never been such a case for a mission like this. Time travel was not possible, there was no need to create a training for something that was nonexistent.

So what does one do when placed in this sort of position, well normally she would have said make sure she'd somehow become rich and all-powerful. The thing was that there were one to many butterflies she could step on by doing such a thing. Also if that woman had the ability to pull her back in time she was sure that somewhere, somehow she was also watching to make sure that the task was completed.

What was she to do? What was she to do?! It wasn't as if she could escape this time, she didn't have that sort of power. Nobody did.

Well not nobody, obviously there was someone, thing. … Hell she was sure that if given another chance at life Uchiha Obito could have figured it out, what with him and Uchiha Madara giving him the ability to manipulate time and space.

 _'Miss, Miss are you alright?'_ She snapped back from her thoughts as she refocused on the matter at hand. She had been sent back in time to set things right, to save innocent people from dying. Dying by the hands of this mans eldest son and heir apparent.

Well it would seem she'd have to take baby steps with this mission, treat it the same, but be very cautious about stepping on those butterflies.

Looking over to the older shinobi she focused on her heart rate and her chakra signature, calming both of them as she was sure they were in haywire.

"I'm fine Sir". Don't give away that you already know of him, one could only imagine what he'd think if she knew who he was already.

He nodded his head at her. "Do you know your name?" Of course she did, she might have taken a few hits to the head and everywhere else but it didn't mean she lost her memory. The problem with this question though was that she couldn't exactly just tell them she was Haruno Sakura. There already was one of them somewhere in the village that was merely the younger version of herself. If they found this out she was sure they'd start asking all the right questions that she had no true answers to. Also knowing that Danzo was still around and the Uchiha Clan was still intact there was a very big possibility that they'd try to get as much information about the future out of her. Still she didn't have enough time to truly come up with a back up plan meaning she'd have to wing it from here.

Taking a deep breath she noticed the pain it took and realized that she wasn't completely healed, her ribs felt heavy. This was odd, nobody ever left this hospital with pain from what she could remember.

"Are you alright Miss". She was asked this time by Leiko as the older woman came up to her with a glass of water. Because that was what was going to help her ease the pain.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she pushed the glass away from her shaking her head as she replied. "No but thank you" and looked over to the Uchiha. "My name is Sakura Sir". He crossed his arms as he nodded his head, he continued. "Now Sakura-san normally I would have sent someone else to speak with you but under the circumstances I believed it best if I did it personally".

"I don't understand Uchiha-taicho what circumstances do you speak of?" He looked a bit stuck on whether he wanted to answer her or not now.

"The guards at the Konoha gates found you … You just appeared out of thin air as they told my men, and from what I've heard from the guards, my men and the medics, you looked as though you came from a war zone. … Do you remember what happened to you?"

Oh did she remember, war was something that couldn't be washed away from your mind, nothing would ever make her forget what she had seen in those last few weeks. So how was she going to pull this off, she couldn't just outright tell them that she was in a war, there were no villages in war with each other at this moment. They wouldn't even believe that she had been ambushed by rogue-nin. Wounds from an ambush were completely different from wounds from a war. There was also the problem with telling them how she ended up at the gates without them locking her away from being utterly insane.

"... I'm sorry sir. … I don't know". Yeah she didn't know how to answer him without telling him everything. Always tell the truth, but don't ever forget about the loopholes, yup that's what they taught her.

It seemed to be working to, the bad things about Uchiha-shinobi is that they were bred and trained to be able to see the lies even without their Sharingan. "... Very well then. … What was your name again". He was looking for her family name, she could tell right off the bat that he smelt the fish in the air.

She had one she couldn't give though. "It's Sakura Uchiha-taicho". He seemed to catch that she was unwilling to give her family name. "Where do you come from Sakura-san?"

Places they have no contact with right now due to conflict of beliefs and the location of the country. "I am from Oni no Kuni Sir". Returning back to 'Sir' would give the impression that she was intimidated by him, giving him the belief that he had the upper hand in the situation.

"Oni no Kuni, do you remember why you came here?" Why did she come here, because she was chosen to save him and many others. "There are no shinobi there so I decided to venture to an allied nation that could teach me in ninjutsu. … After departing I don't remember much".

She really didn't remember what had happened from getting from point present time to point past time to point hospital room. Everything was still a bit foggy and bleak in her mind.

He merely stared at her and she knew he was piecing things together that he could. For the most part it was a possibility that she was from Oni no Kuni and it was true that there were no shinobi there and there had been cases of children being sent to allied nations from smaller countries to study ninjutsu.

There was a look though in his eyes, in Leiko's eyes that made her feel self-conscious about herself and not her story. Something about herself was off and she was unsure what it was, she knew in her gut that her story was believable and unquestionable.

"Sakura-san". The Uchiha Chief began only to stop mid-sentence as Leiko interrupted him. "Forgive me Uchiha-taicho but I believe that the young Miss needs her rest now".

He looked away from her for a moment to regard the nurse before turning back to her once more. "Very well then, Sakura-san please let me know if you remember anything, we don't want this to happen to anymore children".

Children? He called her a child, while he was a good twenty plus years her senior that didn't mean she was a child. Children were innocents that knew nothing about war and death. She had to much red in her eyes to be called a child.

She nodded her head in agreement, she was exhausted, and her limbs were still sore and heavy right now.

And she felt itchy, the material didn't feel good against her skin. She watched as they turned away from her and the older nurse, leaving them for the time being.

"Sakura-san you look uncomfortable, would you like me to prepare a shower for you?" Leiko asked as she moved forward. She'd never heard her so nice before.

She nodded her head, regardless of the off personality, it was a nice change compared to the Leiko in her time. "That would be lovely thank you". She tried to move her wary limbs, heavy like the weights that Tsunade had her train with in the beginning, a sore reminder of all that hard training to what she went through to get to where she was today.

In the end though she was weak and tired and it took the help of the older nurse to get her out of the bed. Not realizing the extreme height difference between the two. Had she been in the right mindset and better equipped for such a situation she would have definitely noticed it then.

She barely comprehended the sight of her body, like any teenage girl, any kunoichi she knew what her best aspects were when it came to her body, like most she did stare at herself in the mirror burning the image of herself into her own mind. A war-torn mind though cared little for sexuality and vanity, preferring to ignore the image of their bruised and broken bodies then to see the results of their survival and choices.

The water was nice, it was like a bottle of room temperature water, the problem was the bruises, the drops that hit them hurt more than anything she could remember. She decided that so far her time in the past was more than just a little uncomfortable for her.

It was when she came out of the shower and drew up a towel around her body did she decided to chance a glance at herself. Despite the fogged mirror though it was the reach it took that made her stop and look, really look at what she could see.

She was a child again.


	3. Chapter 3

She was hyperventilating, near a panic attack as she slumped to the ground, she could hear Leiko's rasping against the door but was too stunned to acknowledge it. That woman had turned her into a child, a child for goodness sake!

How was she suppose to save everyone if she was nothing more than a kid! She had been well trained in fighting, in healing, in ninjutsu. This body had none of that training, it was nothing at all, right in this body she was all books and brains.

What was she to do now?! Deep breath, deep breath, she tried her damnest to calm herself, to pull herself together. It all made sense now why they had brought in the Chief of the Uchiha Clan, a child in such a state that she had been in before she was sent here was something unheard of in the Five Nations.

Meaning that Itachi had yet to be given the mission to assassinate his own Clan. … Perhaps she could help someway, somehow, if she could stop the Uchiha Massacre, then she could possibly save the innocents that died in it.

A healer through and through she was as her body seemed to calm and relax at the thought of being able to help in someway. She could heal the future, there was no doubt about that if there was anything that she could admit to being it was stubborn and no one was going to get in the way of her mission.

Shakily she stood up and clothed herself finally seeing that she indeed had the body of a child. No legs, no hips, no breast, the curves of a woman were replaced by undefined muscles covered in a pinch of baby-fat. Black and blue but otherwise unblemished, perfect smooth skin with peach-fuzz all over.

It would be difficult to get around in this body, but it would have to be done somehow, someway. Deciding against using the little bit of chakra that had been restored during her rest she finally came out of the bathroom.

Leiko seemed to be waiting there for her, a worried expression on her face, another expression she'd never seen in her time line. Perhaps whatever made the older nurse bitter had yet to happen in this time.

"Are you alright Sakura-san I thought you had fallen in there". Came the worried voice. So carefree about showing her emotions. She remembered being that way as well, especially before Sasuke left them.

She nodded her head as she made her way over to the bed. "I'm fine, just tired, thank you though for your concern Leiko-san".

The nurse merely nodded her head as she helped her into the bed. "Very well then, if you need anything just call for one of the guards outside, they'll alert the nurses or the doctor for you".

Guards, they had placed guards outside her hospital room, she was a child, she was neither a threat to the people around her or herself. To be fair though she had been questioned by the Uchiha Police and if she thought back to her parents stories of them they were fairly suspicious of everyone and thing around them. They saw in the grey scale when in came to threats, never black never white. "I understand".

Leiko nodded as she continued on. "Very well then get some sleep Sakura-san I will be back in the morning as I said there are others that will be here to help you if you need anything".

With that the older female turned away and left the room leaving her to her own devices.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

In the clean and neat room of the Hokage Tower he watched and waited with baited breath as the Hokage and Uchiha-Chief debated over the newest find in Konoha.

The young girl that appeared out of thin air battered and bloody and looking as though she'd just arrived from a battlefield was the topic of discussion. Young felt weird for him to place her in considering that the doctor had deducted her age to be possibly the same as his give or take a few months or so.

Still though while he had seen war he had never fought in one himself and to see someone his age, survive a war, that was a miracle to behold. The girl had luck like he'd never knew existed. The problem was that she was giving another story, that while believable, the wounds didn't fit the words. War is one thing and ambush is another, she was in no ambush, he didn't care how believable her story was, the wounds didn't match.

His father on the other hand believed the girl; he was wary of her though and trying to figure out what to do with her when she was released from the hospital. The Hokage of course wanted to place her with a host family as the norm with children coming from an allied nation to train and become a shinobi.

That girl was to small to be a shinobi, to thin, this was coming from him and he knew it was ridiculous considering he was not at all that much bigger than her.

Shisou and his uncle had yet to say anything, if anything there seemed to be a calculative look to his uncle as he took in the information they had been talking over. He found his uncle to be somewhat of a risk taker, different from the rest of the Uchiha Clan that seemed to be like a sheep heard and followed blindly.

He preferred to be with his cousin and uncle, they never discussed the Clan or work related business when at home. Finding more comfort in talking about women, food, sake, books, and fighting styles were always a first discussion at the dinner table with them. It wasn't a common theme to go over, leaving his little brother with his mother wasn't bad it was leaving him alone with their father. While a respectable man his father wasn't that great at parenting like his uncle was. While Shisou's situation was different being an only child to a widower his father had never forced his child into early training or schooling.

Sasuke would never understand how lucky he was to be able to have a childhood, although if things kept going the way they were he wouldn't for long either, that or his young brother and father would build a wall so thick between them that not even the great Sannin Tsunade-Hime would be able to break it down with her monstrous strength.

"I don't believe we should allow this girl to study with us, not until we know for sure that none of our enemies are using her to get to us". Fugaku stated as he stood tall and proud with his head held high and his shoulders perfectly squared.

Such Uchiha Pride he had. The Hokage was unshakeable though. "Fugaku I understand your concern but the young girl has traveled too far to be turned down and besides if she's coming from Oni no Kuni then there's a high chance that she was either studying to become a priestess or was a simple farm child. The chances that she's a threat are not with you on this one my friend".

Yes, Oni no Kuni really didn't have much to offer, because of their deep seated roots in their religion. The chances of the village being part of something bigger was highly doubtful. From the stories he heard there was hardly anything out there that could be called a village.

"You didn't talk to her, you didn't see the look in her eyes as she spoke". No the Hokage had yet to see or talk to her. His father was right on one part, there was something deeply amiss to the girl. When he walked in she looked angry at the head medical director. Beyond that she looked terrified at his father when he introduced himself, then he could see the wheels turning about in her head, she was trying to get to somewhere, figure something out, and while there were no lies being told that any of them had detected the girl was keeping things to herself.

"This conversation is over Fugaku I understand your concern and am truly grateful for your hard work but this girl, has been traumatized enough. Leave her be, if I here anything about you pursuing this I will be forced to take you off active duty".

That seemed to lock his father into place, the threat of suspension was something the Uchiha did not like. Fugaku stood tall, stiff and he knew there was a storm brewing and his father was looking for a way to get what he wanted.

The Hokage didn't give enough time, knowing that Fugaku was planning to manipulate him. "You are dismissed, I must find a suitable host family for our newest community member".

"Hokage-sama". His uncle took a step forward and bowed. He was up to something, from the moment they walked into the room he'd been taking in everything.

"Jiro-san". He didn't even give the elder Uchiha a single glance as he stunned them with his next words. "I wish to become the guardian to the young girl while she's with us".

"Jiro that is most inappropriate! Two men and one girl imagine what the elders would say!" One would think that his father would have jumped on the opportunity in order to watch the girl.

"Fugaku stand down". The Hokage was quick to stop the two elder Uchiha's fight before it started. He directed his attention towards the second's son. "Jiro you do understand all that is required of becoming a host correct?"

"Money to help fund and support the child and their endeavors, a spare room, time and availability, and working knowledge of how to care for a child".

"And a spouse". His father added, and the Hokage corrected him on the spot. "Actually Fugaku it is not mandatory for a host to have a spouse, I've sent plenty of children to single women, I don't see the difference in sending them to a widowed father. Besides, the girl would be better off. Jiro is an upstanding member of the community. He's got a home of his own, in _your_ compound, he's got a job at the _Uchiha_ police force, a child of his own. … Jiro-kun your overly qualified to have to care for this child, which is why I will allow it, make sure to stop by the hospital and get all her information before you head home and I expect her to be enrolled at the academy in the next season. This one just began and I'd like her to be comfortable in her surroundings before throwing her to those pups".

"Of course Hokage-sama and thank you once more". The Hokage nodded his head. The conversation was over and they had been silently dismissed.

This was going to be an interesting development to watch unfold.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Her rest had been little, what with the sound from the machines keeping her from falling asleep but she was okay. For the most part it gave her the opportunity to figure everything out. Her name was Sakura and she was from Oni no Kuni she doesn't remember anything after arriving in the Fire nation.

This was her mission, find the innocence extract them from danger, and return to her time without ever being found out.

If she took out the time travel then she'd have a normal mission. In which case she'd have a background story that was solid, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't deny the possibility of it being true. Being that she was one of the few people to go to Oni no Kuni since the peace treaty had been made which would have been at least a decade ago it means they don't know anything that has been going on there. Which meant she could create an entirely new person out of thin air and they wouldn't think twice about it.

So her name was Sakura, she had no family name though. The problem there was that if she gave herself a family name then they would want to check to see if it was a real family, they'd want to know what her parents do for a living and if she had any siblings and so on. The only solution to this was that she as an orphan and with that she was safe because like many other countries since war broke out amongst the nations there were many orphaned children right now in every single village. Besides she was kinda feeling like an orphan in this moment, she had nobody here, no one that she actually knew personally anymore, all her friends were either still toddlers or they didn't know a damned thing about her and just going up to them would be out of character for an orphaned child like herself. Now she needed to figure out why she wanted to become a shinobi of Konoha. Haruno Sakura became a shinobi because her parents were shinobi's she wanted to follow in their footsteps just like any child coming from a shinobi family did. Sakura from Oni no Kuni the orphan on the other hand wanted to become a shinobi because of what? If what she remembered was right Kakashi and Tsunade always use to tell her that during this time orphans hated shinobi because shinobi were the reason why they lost their families in the wars. This Sakura couldn't just want to become a shinobi just because she wanted to become one, they made her an orphan at a young age in a not so great village that was more popular for their High Priestesses being able to see others deaths. Beyond that Oni no Kuni had nothing to offer.

…. Which is why she left. Becoming a shinobi would be the only means of leaving a horrible future ahead of her. Sometimes she impressed even herself. Now that her background was figured out all she had to do was figure out what had happened to Sakura when she was transported from the future to the past. Because she didn't need them thinking her crazy if she told them the truth and she really didn't like being in the north side of the hospital wing where they kept all the crazies. So, it turned out she was wrong, the fire nation was in war, just they weren't as loud about it as people thought it actually was.

Treading lightly was an understatement, if she pointed a figure at any other nation, any village, she could potentially risk escalation and start an all out world war. They really didn't want that happening she might be plucked by whatever divine creature sent her here and she didn't want to know what would happen if she made the wrong move. So she couldn't point fingers at just any shinobi. Most ambushes were because there was something the suspects wanted from them. She was no more than nine though, what would she have that someone would want her for? Money? … The dress wasn't exactly something you'd see a commoner especially a poverty-striken orphaned child would wear. It looked and felt thin and flimsy but once you got a hold of it, you'd see that it was anything but. The material was nothing that she'd ever seen before.

Which could be why she was attacked … By rogue-nin? Perhaps? Maybe? She could work it, she had to make it work was more the thing. There was no more could's or maybe's, she needed to make sure everything about what happened, everything about her was solid tight. There couldn't be a single flaw, she was in enemy waters for the moment, even if this was her home it was not her time, she had no handler to help her deal, she had no allies, she was on her own.

Going over her background story and ambush she wired it into her mind. She was an Orphan from Oni no Kuni, she came to Konoha to become a shinobi so she could get out of the Village where she had no future. She had been ambushed by rogue-nin and that was simple for a child of nine to understand and easy to believe. Nothing to be traced because she had nothing.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped from her nerves, she was clearly on edge right now and no-one would tell her it wasn't normal. Unfamiliar territory, unfamiliar persons, and her body was still on edge from all the fighting in her time. "Sakura-san it's Leiko may I come in?" That put some of her nerves to rest. "Yes". The nurse walked in and it was obvious that she wasn't on the roster for today as she was in normal civilian clothing and not the usual scrubs they wore in the hospital.

"It seems you didn't sleep well. … Did the machines keep you up?" It was apparent she was used to the patients looking the way she did and the reason why. She nodded her head. "Where I come from we don't have them, everything is natural, simple". Her voice was even odd to her now that she was paying attention.

She didn't lie, she knew how far from technology the countries were in her time, only Ame had the most and they were basically cut off from the rest of the world. Oni no Kuni though was had nothing as far as technology in her time, she was sure such things as televisions were odd.

"We use to have that, simple, natural, but that was a long time ago". It certainly was, if she was placed in a year when the Uchiha were still around then she was sure that Tsunade has been gone for sometime now. She wondered how old the Uchiha heirs were and which Hokage was in charge

"I bought you some clothes. You didn't come with anything so I thought it proper that we send you off with at least a couple of outfits". Who was this woman? She would not have expected her to do something so kind".

Leiko placed a shopping bag onto the table. "Thank you Leiko-san I don't know how to repay you though". Leiko seemed outraged. "I don't expect any repayment, you're a child Sakura-san, save what money you can and make a life that you came here for".

She had nothing to say, she was at a lost for words. Who said she wasn't thrown into an alternate dimension by that divine creature? This place, these people, none of it was …. Normal. There was a knock on the door though and the doctor that had been treating her along with another nurse that had taken over while Leiko was out. She was younger, a lot more younger possibly in her early twenties, she was average height with a slight curvature a short golden blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Her name was Yumi and she was nice, but just a bit slow and it didn't take a genius to realize why the head doctor would have hired her or any of the women around there.

Since she'd had time to take in her sceneries and really focus she'd come to the realization that Leiko was the oldest nurse there, and that the only male in the entire staff was the good ol' doc. Kin was his name, she didn't care about anything else as far as she was aware she was going to find a way to get rid of him quickly and efficiently.

"Ah Sakura I see you've got a visitor" By the way he stated it she could determine Leiko and Kin didn't get along, especially with that look in his eyes. Leiko wasn't intimidated though. "Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to show our new citizen the wonderful Konoha hospitality that we are known throughout for".

He barely blinked or even looked at her as he focused his glare on Leiko. "That's very kind Leiko but I believe it best that Sakura be left alone, she needs to prepare, her host family is own there way".

A host family that fast! Usually it took about two to three weeks at best to find a host family and the children were placed with the orphanage to care for them untill then. Someone obviously pushed the papers on her out there quickly. From what she remembered the children that got in the fastest were the younger, children and the more pretty children. If she had been requested before twenty-four hours had even passed since she had been placed in the system, then wow. …. She was one pretty little child.

And here she had always thought she was an ugly duckling in her time. In this ear she was so cute someone just couldn't just resist her, which meant it was either a shinobi or a medical practitioner, because she hadn't been 'released into the wild' as they called it the rest of the world had yet to see her so it had to be one of the two.

"Sakura-san did you need help changing?" Yumi asked as she walked into the room. She was a child she wasn't incompetent. "No Yumi-san but thank you, I do need help out of the bed though, my legs are still too heavy for me".

She came to find out that they had pumped her child body full of sedatives and morphine and all of that was truly wrecking havoc on her recovery time and she didn't like the way it made her body so rock like.

She knew though that Yumi wasn't able to pick her up though and she knew that the doctor would refuse, it was hard, manual labor and she got a vibe from him that said he didn't like any of that sort of work. So it was directed towards Leiko who was quick to help her. "Don't worry about it Yumi-san I'll help Sakura-san". Leiko said as she held her hand out for her, it wasn't that she needed someone to carry her, her legs weren't any good though, and keeping her contained in the bed wasn't helping her at all.

Leiko was patient with her and helped her off the bed, she could hear the doctor leave the room as she walked into the bathroom to change. The bag contained a single purple dress and black sweats and a matching shirt and a single pair of sandals. It wasn't much but it was enough and she couldn't be more grateful. She didn't really want to wear the dress but it was late in the morning and she still had the rest of the day to get through before she could place her head on a pillow again.

Slipping the dress on was a bit of a workout, this wasn't good, her body was so not used to any of this. Somehow she'd have to retrain her entire body without anyone knowing about it, she'd have to start recollecting her chakra and build up her reserves once more. …. Once no one would be allowed to know about any of this.

As she opened the door she found Leiko waiting to assist her with anything she needed. Everyone was being to kind to her, it was really astonishing to her that Leiko cared that much. The doctor was talking to a woman though, she was taller than Leiko and older than Yumi, with round glasses and she wore a nuns outfit. …. How odd she'd never seen anyone outside of nuns wearing those outfits and they usually stayed away from shinobi villages.

"Sakura-san let me introduce you to the head director of the Konoha orphanage Yakushi Nono" Leiko said as she helped her walk over to the other woman in the room. She did take notice that the woman's family name was the same as the man that helped destroy her time. While he was no longer a threat anymore it didn't help the fact that this woman was the one who had bore him into this world. Whatever she did had a definite lasting effect on Kabuto that completely warped his mental capabilities. She was definitely going to stay away from her as much as possible.

The Yakushi woman bent her waist down so she was eye level with her and she smiled that smile that was so much like Kabuto that it was disturbing, of course she wouldn't allow it to show upon her face though, she was not to give away that she didn't like the other woman. "Hello Sakura-chan" She'll play along and be the orphaned child and looked over to Leiko who obviously knew the woman as she encouraged Sakura to speak with her. She gave her a good weary act in reply. "Hello Yakushi-san It's lovely to met you".

"I was sent to let you know that if you are uncomfortable at all with your host family then you are gladly welcome to come stay with me, there's plenty of room there and many children your age as well." Oh yes she knew exactly who she'd see there and she was gladly welcomed to the idea of staying far, far away from him. "Thank you Yakushi-san I will remember your gracious offer". That fake smile really made her want to hide behind Leiko or even under the bed covers or under the bed itself.

She may have the mind of an adult but it didn't mean she didn't scare just as easily as a child did. A male voice intruded the room then and she was glad for the distraction as the Nun turned her attention away from her. "Nono-san don't you have other orphans to scare away?". The room became that much smaller when the Yakushi woman acknowledged the man. "Uchiha-san I did not know you were going to be here".

Uchiha, she decided to pull the acting of a trained shinobi and ran to hide behind Leiko after all. Propping her head out from behind to watch the situation carefully. The Uchiha though was not the one she had expected to see. Their voices just a tad similar but their appearance was less. This one was a foot taller, with pale skin that reminded her of the Hyuga clan and his inky black hair was short and choppy at the top of his head. His skin was smooth no crease lines barely a wrinkle to give way to his age and he carried the aristocratic facial features of the Uchiha clan, the small straight nose, the sharp jaw line the high cheek bones, the feminine lashes. He wore the Uchiha clothing that she remembered Sasuke wearing as a child. The high collar that she was positive had the Uchiha Clan crest on the back.

His words rang through her head like a war cry. "No you didn't. I'm here to pick up the girl, she'll be staying with me for the duration of he time here in Konoha". He pulled out the papers that we required for a host to have to prove his words. Leiko reached behind and held her to her back.

"I'm sure there must be some mistake the Hokage would never just hand an orphaned girl over to a household with out a woman!" Nono screeched as she looked over the papers. The Uchiha took the papers out of her hands though. "As you saw he obviously did, besides I'm more qualified than you are to care for the girl".

He needed to stop referring to as 'girl' she had a name. She saw the outrageous look on the nuns face though. "I'll be having a word with the Hokage this is completely inappropriate!" Another Uchiha appeared behind the first, this one younger, he couldn't have been older than thirteen at the most, he was … pretty though, his hair short and choppy just like the older Uchiha's with the same Uchiha structure as well, but his eyes, the were surrounded by long, dark thick lashes. His presence though had nearly the entire room on edge. "Yakushi-san you presence is no longer necessary here" The boy said softly as he crossed his arms.

The nun thankfully left the room faster than Jiraiya had ever ran after being caught by Tsunade. "The older Uchiha turned his attention to the doctor. I was told yesterday that I was suppose to speak with you about her recovery". The doctor nodded his head. "Of course I have all the paper work at the front desk all ready for you". He said as they walked out of the room.

She was left hiding behind Leiko while the younger Uchiha looked her over from his spot leaning against the door. She watched as he grabbed the untouched paper that had been given to her so she could draw. They also gave her colored pencils but they remained untouched.

He turned back around, his facial features softened with an origami rose in his hand. But where a bud would be in a real flower was a small blue glow. The boy walked over slowly towards where Leiko and she stood and bent down onto his heels and held out the flower. "Hi there Sakura-chan my name is Shisui" It was almost adorable how this situation must have looked to outsiders. But it was the flower that held her attention; it was almost hypnotizing how it held her attention more than the boy did. She retreated from the safety of Leiko carefully. "It's so pretty ….Why does it look like that?" She asked softly as she grasped the flower carefully.

The moment her fingers wrapped around the flower though came her answer. There was chakra infused into the paper, it was warm and it buzzed happily inside. "It's chakra". She said quietly to herself as she looked down into the glowing flower.

How had he kept the flower intact? "You can feel it?" Shisui asked and she could feel his complete focus on her. She nodded her head, completely forgetting that she wasn't suppose to give away that she was a sensor.

"It's warm, and it feels like it's …. Purring, like a kitten does". He asked another question and she completely forgot where she was and who she was suppose to be. "Can you hear it Sakura-chan?" She nodded her head again.

"It sounds like the wind is trying to talk to me. … Like when you put seashells against your ear". She looked up at him then. "Can you teach me how you did it?" He smiled softly at her. "We'll see". He turned his attention away from her. "Good morning Leiko-san, I trust that Sakura-chan was taken good care of while she was here?" Leiko and this Uchiha seemed to be well acquainted. "Of course Uchiha-san".

Leiko grabbed the bag of clothes for her and placed the dress she'd arrived in inside the bag as well. "Here you go Sakura-san". She said as she handed it to her. "Thank you again Leiko-san I very much appreciate all that you have done for me". Sakura said Leiko allowed her to hug her. "If there's anything you need Sakura you can always come to me okay". Leiko whispered softly to her.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, she had heard the piece about them being a woman-less family, meaning there was no female there to help her when she needed the help of a female and not a male.

"Come on Sakura-chan it's time to go". Shisui said softly as he held his hand out for her, taking her bag from her and carrying it for her. She looked back and Leiko who smiled softly at her, encouraging her to not worry.

Well it would seem that her plans to save the Uchiha clan were going to work better than she thought. She now had access to the Uchiha's since she would be living in their compound with them. As they walked out of the room she found the older Uchiha finishing up the last of the paper work. He looked over to the two of them and smiled at her and she watched as the nurses around seemed to swoon over the single facial movement. Actually when she really paid attention she could feel eyes all over them.

"You'll get used to it, being constantly stared at is a normalcy for our Clan". Shisui said as they made their way to the older man. She nodded her head as they came to a stop in front of the older man.

He with the last piece of paper signed he grabbed those that were his and looked down at Sakura with a soft face. "Hello Sakura-chan I must apologize for my abrupt departure, allow me to introduce myself. I am Uchiha Jiro".

Why did their names sound so familiar? She knew them, she knew she did, she just couldn't remember how she knew them. She'd figure it out.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm starving and I know you haven't had any good food since you arrived". No she hadn't it would seem that the Akimichi's hadn't taken over the hospital food yet.

She nodded her head in agreement; food was always a good place to start. Walking out of the hospital she was very much aware of the stares she was receiving from the rest of the staff and patients. It made her feel uncomfortable. The stares didn't seem to stop as they walked out of the hospital though and into the streets of Konoha.

The two males with her didn't seem to think she knew what they were talking about as they started up a conversation. "She's a sensor father". She pretended to be wrapped up in the village that was completely new to her and completely her old village. It was better than letting him know she knew what they were talking about. They were Uchiha and they were dangerous.

"Is that so? … I knew there was something special about her". Oh he had no idea how special she was really was, especially the part where she was a seventeen year old trapped inside a child's body. Once she got a chance to look at the papers she'd be able to figure out how old she really was.

They turned down a street she was more than familiar with, and yet she was not familiar with the sight. There were the gates to the famous Uchiha compound, and there were actual guards standing at the gates, four all together a pair for each side and they were as still as statues.

Had it not been for the blinking of eyes she would have thought them actual statues, how eerie, she unconsciously moved closer to Shisui. The guards didn't even make a move as the three of them made their way past them and into the compound.

The sight that greeted her was astonishing children were running about and women were gossiping, men were talking to the vendors inside. It was like a small village of their own, completely split from Konoha.

Many stopped what they were doing though and stared at the three of them, they all focused their attention solely on her, and she felt out of place officially. This truly was not her time. She moved even closer to Shisui hoping he could hide her from them.

They turned again away from the people, a neighborhood of houses met her and they walked through it. "Don't worry about all of them Sakura-chan, they're not used to having outsiders in the compound, they'll come around". Jiro said softly.

They walked up the steps and she tried to remember how many houses they had passed. He opened the door without any key of sorts. Was it really that easy, they didn't lock their doors. … How odd. They walked into the house and removed their sandals.

"I hope the room is okay". Jiro said as she followed up the stairs carefully, the little bit of drugs that were still in her making it harder for her to keep up. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked as he helped her up the stairs.

"The doc pumped her with all his drugs, you know how he loves his drugs". The older Uchiha answered for her. "I'll be okay" she replied gently. They stopped in front of a shoji screen and he slid it open for her as they all walked in.

It was a simple room, large and furnished with a dresser and a futon in the right under the large window and a balcony. There was a table and two chairs and another shoji screen. He opened it for her so she could see the small dressing room, he walked through it and she followed as he opened the shoji screen inside it that lead to the bathroom.

"As you can see you have your own bath, and your own bedroom". Jiro said as he allowed her to look around at everything, she followed him as he walked out and back into the hallway. "Shisui is across from you and I will be down the hall, if you can't find us there we'll most likely be in the dojo if we're home"

There was a dojo here, while the house wasn't small it wasn't that big. The all walked down the stairs again and she followed them. Settling into the kitchen, Shisui and Jiro happily began to ready the meal of the day.

"So Sakura-chan. you told the police that you wanted to become a shinobi why is that?" Jiro asked. It dawned on her then, Uchiha Fugaku had been said to be an extremely suspicious man, trusting no one but himself and his fellow clansmen. It clicked together why she had been taken in so quickly. He must have convinced this man to take her in. It was a good thing that she was already prepared for the interrogation.

She looked down at the table. "There's nothing for someone like me where I come from, there's nothing there". It was all true, her world was gone, if she went back and she wasn't on the same team as Kaguya then she was in serious trouble. He pressed more. "What do you mean?" She looked around the room, looking at nothing at all. "There's nothing like this. … You have very lovely things, even out there, it is lovely and wonderful, I haven't seen so many happy children and so many pleasant people". Half lie, she hadn't seen so many happy children and just people since the start of the war, and he really did have a lovely home.

They seemed to have believed what she was saying, it wasn't that she wasn't lying to them she just wasn't being specific with them. He nodded his head. "Sakura what's the name of the high priestess there?"

He was trying to catch her off guard; if someone was pretending to be from Oni no Kuni and had never actually been there then they'd not be able to answer this question. But she had been there, she had stayed there for a bit. She knew this answer. She nodded her head vigorously as she looked up excitedly.

"High Priestess Miroko is the High Priestess of Oni no Kuni and the next in line is Princess Shion". Anyone from their country would know the royals of their country, would they know what they actually looked like. Most likely not, but they knew the names of their countries blue bloods.

She looked towards Shisui who was going over a piece of paper she leaned towards him, trying to see what he was reading. He smiled softly. "Otosan, perhaps after lunch we should stop by and see Obasan, I don't think neither of us can shop for female clothing and allowing Sakura-chan to shop on her own wouldn't be that wise of an idea".

He must be looking at the checklist that showed them the supplies she would need. "Fugaku would have a field day if he heard about that". Shisui shook his head. "Obasan would handle him, besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind, especially after seeing her". She wasn't sure what that meant and Jiro looked back over to her. "Ah yes I did notice how the women were practically salivating at the sight of Sakura-chan here".

Did he mean that in a good way or a bad way? Shisui stood up from the table and she looked turned her attention from the papers to Jiro who was looked to be deep in though. "We need to figure out what to do with you while we're at work".

"We could send her to the jungle while we're away". Shisui suggested from his place at the stove and her eyes widened what the hell was the jungle and why did it not seem like a nice place to go to? Jiro shook his head. "Perhaps, I took a few days off so I could help Sakura-chan here settle in better, until then we'll figure it out".

Shisui placed the bowl of rice in front of her then and her eyes widened, it smelled so wonderful. She hadn't had a decent meal since the war first started. Her meals had consisted mostly of soldier pills and ramen cups. Another bowel was placed in front of her, miso soup. She looked up at Jiro who only smiled at her as they waited for Shisui to take his respective seat.

He continued to placed the bowels onto the table for him and his father before placing steaming cups of tea in front of them, he took his seat next to her then and clapped his hands together as the three of them. "Itadakimasu"! She wondered if she should check her meal first for any sort of poisons, but it wouldn't make sense for them to poison her, not to mention she was already a bit doped up, not completely but it would wear off by tomorrow.

She took the chance and picked up the bowl with her hands, and slurped at her soup. Not noticing how the two males in the room, watched in awe as she took in the food. In this moment she understood why Naruto loved ramen, it had been his first home made meal, not something that just came in a box that the orphanage sent to him that he could pop into the microwave, it was real food, that he watched someone make in front of him, for him. It was real and wonderful and this humble bit of food was wonderful.

She'd probably never look at rice the same way again or any food at that. Not after knowing what it was like not having food to eat. She placed her chopsticks down and realized that she had eaten everything in the bowls. She blinked.

Shisui chuckled. "Would you like more Sakura-chan?" Did she want more? Yes she really did, did she need more? She focused on her stomach, and realized that it felt wonderful. No she didn't need anymore. "No; but thank you". He nodded his head and she looked at the papers again.

"Can I ask you something Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked softly. She nodded her head as she turned her attention towards him. "What happened to your family?" Considering the armies had been annihilated when she'd been sent to this time line, she was sure that in her time right now that whatever had remained of Konoha after Pein and Konan attacked them was most definitely gone, how she lost her family she didn't want to know what that Demon did to them. She answered honestly. "I don't know".

She hoped none of them would every have to know what she had been through, war was one thing, trying to save the world was a whole other level of horror that no one should ever have to be part of. The room became quiet then and they ate their food in silence.

There was a knock on the door and Jiro stood up to get it, before either of them could say anything a very familiar face ran through the room with a squeal of delight. Her eyes widened at the sight and she almost broke from her character. Her eyes watered at the sight of the young Sasuke that jumped into the arms of Shisui.

"Shishui-kun!" He said with a large smile and happy eyes. She could feel her heart start to break apart at the sight. It took all her might not to break from her mission. "Hello there Sasuke-kun!" Shisui replied as he held onto the younger boy and before she knew it two other faces entered the room, she could see Jiro's face but the person he was talking to had their back turned to her, the third though, she didn't actually know him, but she'd heard of him, just as everyone in her time had heard of him. There he stood the infamous Uchiha Clan murderer and Konoha Savior Uchiha Itachi.

He was so young, and yet his eyes told the story of an immortal. What was he doing here though? To answer her unsaid question, Jiro walked into the crowded kitchen with a … woman. "Sakura-chan I'd like you to meet the Uchiha Clan matriarch, Uchiha Mikoto, my sister-in-law".

Did he just say sister-in-law. Her mind seemed to hit a brick wall as the answer she had been looking for seemed to be smacked into her. Jiro was the Uchiha Jiro; the second son to Uchiha Hisoko, and younger brother of Uchiha Fugaku. Looks like her getting close to the Uchiha was an understatement, she was just placed next to the head family. Could it be any more clear as to what they had sent her back in time to do.

"Oh my Jiro-kun I had heard from the others but she really does look like a doll". Her eyes widened she didn't like the look she was getting from the older woman as she came closer to her. "I had a feeling you would say that". Jiro said as he took his seat once more. Mikoto bent down at the waist and looked her over and she could feel all the Uchiha's in the room watching her.

Then she poked her cheek. Her eyes widened did she really just poke her? "You are real!" Mikoto said as she stood up straight. "Oh the others are going to be so jealous when they see us together!" Mikoto said as she pulled her by her arm and out of her seat. She had yet to retain any of her shinobi skills and her balance was horrid right then as she smacked straight into the woman's stomach.

"Mikoto-chan don't overdo it please". Her eye widened, what exactly was he worried about her over doing. "Don't worry Sakura-chan Mikoto-chan will be helping you with some girl stuff". He said as he waved them out the door.

Oh goodness, girl things! She didn't want anything to do with that. She looked over them as the woman tried to pull her out the door. "Please help me!" She pleaded before the woman officially dragged her out the house.

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"Perhaps we should have asked Leiko-san to handle the shopping for us?" Shisui said as he turned his attention back to his lunch, Itachi blinked, he had actually just watched his mother drag a pink haired child out of the room. How … different.

Sasuke left the arms of their cousin and crawled into his lap. "Was her hair real? She had pink hair! Who has pink hair?!" Sasuke said from his place in his lap. His eyes were wide with wonder at the realization that someone had pink hair, he smiled, the thoughts that were bottled in his little brother were rather amusing.

"Do you think there's a possible relation to the Haruno's in the district?" Itachi asked carefully. Jiro shook his head as he answered. "The Haruno's come from Shimo no Kuni, that's too far of a distance for related clans to be, also, I would think that they would have claimed her when word got out about her sudden appearance".

Yes, most did in these situations. Still it was odd, he'd heard about how she just appeared there in the front of the gates. It was almost as if she had been transferred there purposely. "She's a sensor though, the Haruno's have no specialties so I doubt they could be related in any way". That caught his attention. "She's a sensor?" He asked carefully.

Shisui nodded his head as he replied. "I made her a flower in order to get her out of hiding and she could actually feel the chakra, she could hear it, I've never heard of a child her age being that sensitive to chakra before".

"It would be wise to start helping her master that ability of hers now while she's still young". Jiro stated carefully, it was obvious he was still unsure about that. "If she's put into the academy she'll have to start from the very beginning with all the pups, she's ten, she's too old to be that far behind". She was and she wasn't though, she was a foreign student. Most of them usually started with the six year olds, it wasn't the best option but it was as it was supposed to be.

His uncle continued. "I'm wondering … Leiko is unmarried and by the way she way with the girl, she seems to have built up a rapport of sorts. Next season is rather far and I remembered Leiko being one of the best student in the acadamy besides Fugaku and Hiashi of course. … Perhaps I can convince her to help me tutor her so that she can graduate with the other children her age".

He doubted she'd do it, even if she had seemed to like the girl more than any other child that had been in the hospital the nurses didn't make much money. She'd be loosing out on valuable checks if she took the offer. "I don't see what the problem is uncle, many children in her situation do just fine"

His uncle shook his head. "None of those children are being hosted by the Uchiha though… Not only is Sakura a child but she's a girl, we need to show that we're not as bad as the rest of Konoha believes us to be. Her situation has given us the best opportunity to do just that".

Ah so that's why he was had requested to be the host. "Besides there's just something about her, you must have seen it, the way her mind seemed to be working through everything that was happening. She's intelligent, other children in her situation would have acted in a completely different manner, she was calm though". Yes she was unusually calm. That's what worried him, while he didn't believe that she was a spy of any sort, he was positive that the girl was smarter than she looked.

"Should we have allowed Sakura to leave so soon? She was very tired, her body is still recuperating". Shisui stated suddenly.

Jiro nodded his head. "She'll be fine, the more she's forced to walk the easier it will be for her to sleep tonight. I did make sure to tell Mikoto-chan about her condition, she'll take care of her, she just needs to flush the drugs out of her system so we need to treat her like we treat ourselves after getting out of the that hell hole, lots of liquids for the next week". Shisui nodded his head in agreement.

"How much did he use this time?" Itachi asked carefully. The good ol' Doc seemed to be pushing his limitation lately on how much the human body could handle as far as his dosages. It was worrying but the Sandaime had no one else to turn to as far as medicine. He was refusing to take on an apprentice and teach others his knowledge of medicine and the human body.

"More than he should have, considering she's a mere child, at that a civilian I'm surprised she didn't overdose, it's why I asked your mother to take her out and get some walking done, I want to clean her system out quickly and locking her away won't be helpful".

He was more intrigued now, he gave her that much and she was still able to stand? Her body's recovery time was fascinating, even he had trouble with the sedative it was why he and many other shinobi avoided the hospital at all cost.

"Itachi due tell me how your father is taking this all". Jiro stated with a smug grin on his face, Itachi blinked as he answered truthfully. "He wants you to keep her far away from the temple and the station and from him and pretty much everyone and thing that has anything to do with the Uchiha Clan".

Jiro only smirked. "I swear my brother seems to get more paranoid the older he gets, he needs to get out more, not everyone is a threat". He couldn't agree more about that but his father was more than a little too far gone by now.

"He'll have to get used to her though, the Hokage pushed the papers through and from what I saw she wasn't particularly keen to the idea of going anywhere near Yakushi-san". Shisui stated softly. She didn't like Nono … Nearly all the children liked Nono, especially the civilians. "Her instincts are strong, I think it would be a good idea to push her tutoring, she needs to be with the rest of her age. And I don't think she's too far advanced to bypass the entire thing like Itachi-chan and you did". Jiro stated as he looked to the ceiling.

Yes he doubted she was a genius, while her body was fascinating it didn't mean she was a prodigy. Before he could continue his thoughts the conversation between the father and son was halted to a stop by a knock on the door. Shisui got up and answered the door.

"Otosan you need to see this". The tone he used was not a reassuring one. He watched his uncle stand up and head over to the door and before he knew it he was being called over as well. "Itachi we're going to need your help".

He sighed as he removed Sasuke from his lap. "Stay here". He said softly before he walked over to the door. There in front of his uncle's home we're many clones of the front guards holding all sorts of gifts that were no doubt from the Konoha citizens that had seen the girl for the first time. "Three hours and she's already more liked than any of us are". Shisui said softly as he began making clones of himself to help his father's clones take in all the gifts. Itachi breathe in deeply before exhaling carefully and he focused on making the clones necessary to help.

 **Ὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤὤ**

"Oh Sakura-chan stop pouting it's not that bad" The Uchiha Matriarch stated in a gleeful voice Sakura wanted to whine she was being dragged around by a mad woman and nobody would seem to want to save her. The Uchiha compound was a small village in itself and every time they seemed to turn around someone was wanting to touch her, give her gifts and just plain stare at her, it was bordering on creepy. One would think they'd never seen a person with pink hair before, and she was sure some of them had considering the Haruno Clan while small had enough people with pink hair to attract a little bit attention.

A part of her wished she would have dropped her child act for a moment just so that she could do all the shopping on her own, of course it wouldn't be right though an orphaned ten years old wouldn't know anything about shopping for necessary supplies.

"Eh Sakura-chan I have to ask you a personal question". She turned her attention towards the Matriarch and listened carefully. "Have you bled yet?" She asked carefully and it was clear that this was a serious question and it truly was a serious question because in the eyes of everyone if she had a menstrual cycle then she was of dating age in the ninja world and some parts of the civilian world and the fact that she was living with shinobi would look even more suspicious if they all weren't careful.

Truthfully she was unsure though she'd just been brought to the past two weeks ago and had been unconscious for the duration of that time and while she remembered how old she was when she got her period in her time the time difference could affect her body and change the way it worked. So she answered honestly. "I don't know Mikoto-sama:" Mikoto looked solemn for a moment as she bent down and continued her interrogation. "Do you know what i'm asking about?" She nodded her head vehemently. "Hai Mikoto-sama I've overheard many others speak about it before". Mikoto frowned. "But no one has directly talked to you about it?" Sakura shook her head. While her mother was a good mother, she wasn't the best out there, she learned about menstrual cycles through books and had indeed overheard many of the other girls in the academy talk about it, her mother for some reason was always busy when it came to serious talks even when she was curious about what sex actually was she learned that from Tsunade and while she had not lost her virginity to Sasuke like she had dreamt about she had indeed learned much about it from Neji who was only too willing to learn about it with her as well.

While it hadn't been the most romantic of settings nor was it as simple and glorious as Jiraiyas novels made it out to be her first time was rather pleasant, Neji was a considerate lover, teacher and student. She learned much about the female body and male body alongside him. While the first time had been painful and anti-climatic for herself it had gotten better through progress just as she was told by Tsunade. But that was their little secret, only the three of them knew about that, she wasn't like Ino and Tenten who went all over town bragging and exaggerating their first times and their newly gained sexual identities.

"Well lets give it a few more weeks and then we'll see if it's necessary to buy the appropriate herbs and support okay" She nodded her head in understanding, there was no need to get everything if she might not get it within the month.

Mikotos mind jumped from the serious subject though and into another just as quickly as she stopped and saw a bookstore, like a child in a candy shop her eyes widened in delight as Sakura was dragged into the old dusty store. This place was larger than the other stores and by the look of the wood it was much older as well. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I must get some books for Itachi-kun he had been talking so much about getting a few new books, he just hasn't had the time to get any. My poor babe always so busy with work".

She nodded her head, not truly knowing how to comment, but it didn't matter Mikoto seemed not to be expecting her to say anything on the matter anyhow. Right now it was taking everything for Sakura to keep her hands to herself. Her new found role was of the utmost importance, her love for books would have to be put on the back-burner unfortunately.

Orphaned Sakura was from a poor country where orphans didn't know how to read or write, this wasn't good she needed to read, knowledge was her food and she was starving right now. There was a gleam in her the corner of her eyes and she turned her attention towards it. There an old book sat, rolled up carefully, gold and shiny her hands grasped it from the table, it was heavy, pure gold and even the string that kept it together was gold as she undid it unrolled the heavy book. It was an ancient book, very old by the script and dialect and she looked over the words and realized with horror what she was looking at.

Taketori Monogatari, the story of Princess Kaguya. She stepped away from the book more shell-shocked that her demons had found her in the new life she was given. The child in her wanted to runaway and hide under her blanket but the adult, the logical side was telling her that she needed to read the book, to learn something about the demon that took her life.

"There you are Sakura-chan!" She turned in the direction of the Uchiha Matriarch, finding that the woman was overloaded with not only her goods but that of her sons. The woman looked more than content at the bulk of materials that she carried and Sakura wondered how she was able to stand carrying around so much without a care in the world. The store owner did not look appeased by the sight of the Matriarch handling everything on her own and she understood. This woman was their chiefs wife and they treated them like kings and queens.

She ran towards the older woman though, grabbing onto her robes as she did so and hiding behind them, Mikoto was only too happy with the action. "Come along Sakura-chan I think we've got everything now". She nodded her head as she followed the older woman out of the store, doing everything in her power not to turn around and look back at the old book.

Once the stepped outside though they were bombarded by women of the clan. _"Mikoto-sama you mustn't over work yourself!" "Oh Mikoto-sama your such a gracious woman helping your brother out with his new charge!" "Mikoto-sama does she need anything more?" "Mikoto-sama do you need us continue the shopping list?"_

She wondered if these people actually wanted to help or if it was ingrained in them to have to help the Cheif's wife? Her answer was given when another group, smaller of course stepped in their way. This woman was just slightly taller than Mikoto skinner and very beautiful even for an Uchiha and that said a lot considering the Uchiha's were renowned for their looks. Her aura screamed queen b and Sakura didn't like it one bit. "Good afternoon Mikoto- _sama_ ". She had actually mocked their Chiefs wife and by the look of it Mikoto seemed to fold into herself. Her eyes turning downcast and a sad smile graced her lips as she looked back towards the woman. "Good afternoon Kaori-san"

The woman Kaori seemed to completely ignore her and she turned her attention to Sakura and Sakura did not like the sneer on the woman's face. She grasped at Mikoto's dress tighter, hoping they could leave soon. "So this is the brat that everyone has started talking about … I don't see what everyone is so hopped up on, she's not that pretty her forehead is large and her eyes are too big for her face and her face is too fat compared to the rest of her body".

She was a child for heavens sake, this woman was what thirty something and she was picking on a kid that had no way of defending herself how is that even fair?! Mikoto gave a fake laugh and smile a fake smile as she replied. "But it is all of that that makes Sakura-chan here so perfect". There was a scoff. "Really Mikoto" Now she wasn't using the proper honorifics how indignant! The other woman that were helping Mikoto seemed just as shocked. "I understand that you can't have anymore children but taking out your fantasies on this brat that's just pathetic!"

She wasn't sure what to think anymore, this woman was bullying her matriarch! That was a crime in itself! If this were the Hyuga clan she was sure this woman's tongue would have been ripped out for such a thing!

Mikoto took it though and for a moment she was reminded of Hinata and how she took Neji's bullying back when they were still children.

"She's new too our clan and I wanted to show her the hospitality that came with being an Uchiha, so she knows she can count on her clansmen, I believe that all of us should care for our children and each others children with the utmost care. They are our future after all". She was deflecting the conversation and throwing its attention away from herself to her, Sakura the orphaned child.

There was some sort of message being passed the two. Kaori grinned. "Yes you are right the children are our future … speaking of, you know I just can't believe how handsome Itachi-san has gotten, and in a few more years he'll be a true adult I can't wait for the moment he comes to me … like all of them do". Something in the matriarch seemed to snap then and before Sakura knew what happened Mikoto had the other woman by the neck and pressed against the stores building.

"You stay away from my child! I may not be able to keep my husband away from you but I can keep you away from my boy!" Oh so that's what was going on here, this Kaori woman was the clan whore, how cheap. Yet what bothered her was that she was given all this freedom to speak so easily and demeaning towards her clans head family, most women in her position had no say whatsoever and yet she did … how odd. She'd figure it out much later it wasn't any of her problems. Mikoto let the woman go and went back into her demure state apologized for her slip up.

"Forgive me Kaori-san, you know how I get when it comes to my boys! … if that starts to bruise do go by the apothecary and let them know that it's on me". Kaori only sneered as she shoved at her matriarch before stomping away. "How dare you touch me and mare my skin! Fugaku-sama will hear of this!" Her posse followed her and glared at Mikoto and the women behind her.

Great clan drama! Mikoto dusted off her dress and turned her attention back to Sakura and she smiled softly, this one real. "Ne Sakura-chan I think it's time for lunch are you hungry?" She wasn't hungry at all but with the drugs still in her system she knew she needed to drink lots of liquids to get them out of her system. She nodded her head at the older woman and Mikoto held her hand out happily and she took the older woman's hand. Enjoying the warmth of a woman who seemed to adore her for some reason. She heard the 'awe' of the other woman who followed them through the compound.

The lunch was an extravagant one and at the same time not overwhelming for her, they went to an Uchiha establishment. A piece of her breaking at the realization that Madara had been right Senju Tobirama had created a prison for the Uchiha, they were completely cut off from the rest of the village. In one day she'd found that the compound had it's own restaurants, clothing stores, book stores, apothecaries, a schooling system that she found out they called the jungle. Even more sad was that the Uchiha's grew their own food, and had a separate water system compared to the other residents of Konoha. The fact that the Uchiha's hadn't ever tried to overthrow Konoha was rather impressive, while they didn't have the numbers they did in fact have the man power to makeup for the numbers.

The woman though seemed not to be kunoichi … or at least they weren't anymore. With the way they made themselves up she knew they spent time to get themselves to look that way, time shinobi didn't actually have. It wasn't that they didn't have kunoichi in the clan she'd seen plenty of kunoichi, but they were all still very young compared to the women she was with. They weren't exactly old, but it was obvious that these women were married or at least had children. She wondered, perhaps they were similar in ideologies alongside their distant relatives the Hyuga clan. She had remembered having conversations both with Neji and Hinata about how the women of the clan only did shinobi tours until the family had found a husband for the daughter or until the girl was within childbearing age it all honestly depended on the parents.

The Hokage only had so much say on the matter of clans an issue that caused her to stress with how hard it was when women and children of the clans asked for help to get out of them. It was for that very reason why she had turned down Neji in the aftermath of their sordid affair, while she had loved him deeply in a way that she could have never loved Sasuke or Naruto she could never be part of a clan that still practiced slavery. Now that he was gone though, she truly wished she could have taken her words back in order to spend more time with him. Her decision while understandable even by Neji still caused a rift between the two of them.

"Ne Mikoto-sama isn't Sakura-chan here the same age as Itachi-sama?" One of the women asked, she must have been the same age as Mikoto and by the way they sat so close and how relaxed Mikoto seemed with her impersonal space Sakura estimated that they were close friends. Someone who truly cared about the Matriarch as she had absolutely no issue using the proper honorifics for someone she grew up with.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Yes, that's what Jiro has said the doctor estimated". Another older one, an elderly woman asked a very interesting question. "Are you considering the possibility of marrying them?" Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure if anyone caught it or not. Mikoto looked down at her though and smiled beautifully at her. "It's still too soon to have that sort of conversation with Fugaku-sama, besides with Jiro-san being her guardian we'd have to speak with him on that matter and you know how much he's against arranged marriages". The women all nodded their heads in agreement, what about she was completely at a loss about.

Still though she'd really very much prefer not to be married off to a future mass murder … or would it be former mass murderer? Well considering that her future is her past but her past is her future she'd believe it would be a good idea not to over-analyze the entire thing less she wanted a headache.

More food was served to them, Mikoto continued to feed her hot soups and teas and she was very happily content with the warm feeling that spread from her belly to the entirety of her body. Then there was the annoying bodily function called her bladder if it wasn't for the fact that she was desperately trying to clean out her system she would have been embarrassed at how many times she needed to go to the bathroom.

The rest of the day they spent walking around and looking through more shops, Mikoto introducing her to everyone that stopped to say hello to her. When the sun had begun to set did she realize how truly untrained her body was. Her stamina had been completely depleted, but her mind screamed at her that she was still suffering from the effects of the drugs the hospital had given her.

It wasn't long until Mikoto had picked her up and she yawned sure that she heard the others with them cooing at the sight.


End file.
